Heaven's Stupid Cupids in Training
by sugarysugared
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and a few friends decide to play a prank on Tomoyo. Based on a true story, will these friend's "cupid" matchmaking be sucessful, or is there someone else on Tomoyo's mind?


Heaven's Stupid Cupids in Training

Part I; Beginning

"Hey Sakura, Valentines Day is tomorrow you know," Mei Lin nudged me as I smirked.

"Yeah, so? You know I'm spending it with my baby HyeSung. What about you?" I asked her back, finishing putting my books into my desk. Sungie and I have been together forever (actually only since last week) and we'll be together forever! (The longest I've lasted with a guy was two weeks) That girl wouldn't touch a boy if I paid her a million dollars. Seriously, we're 17 and she still thinks guys have cooties ;;.

"Nothing, I'll spend it with my beloved computer." If it wasn't for her ear-splitting infuriating mother, I could almost be positive she'd live in front of the computer screen.

"What about Tomoyo?" she asked before I could lecture her about how guys would make her so much happier.

"What about her?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Tomoyo is a pretty depressing person; I hardly ever talk to her. She's a very beautiful person with large eyes and shoulder length shiny hair…though contains herself from the world. Like Mei Lin, she finds entertainment with Anime. Once, she admitted that she had thought about suicide. I'd presume that if it weren't for us, she would've died (yes, I am a very important person). I would say that she is very much like me, a teenager that goes after every cute guy, although in a shy way. Unlike Mei Lin, she has told me about her past crushes and almost everything each and every guy does to her each and every day.

"I don't know….she seems a little out of it lately, probably its Eriol bothering her again," she sighed as she rested her chin on her books on top of her desk.

"Haha, Eriol? That nerd that I rejected last year?" Eriol, a very freaky guy in deed. He's like an all-in-one combo nerd package; glasses, braces, wannabe clothes, smelly breath, and a weird country accent. I'll never forget when he confessed to me. Last year, we just happened to be in the same homeroom and we even sat beside each other for a fraction of the year because of the alphabetical order. Me, being the friendly person I am, just had to go and try to be friends with him. Just after school one day, when I was going out the doors of the class, he said those three words to me. I love you. Who does that anymore anyways? Of course, I couldn't help but to harshly reject him. After that, I tried to keep at least two metres worth of distance between the two of us.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed? Tomoyo thinks he likes her….it could be true you know," Tomoyo has told us every single detail of when Eriol just happens to bother her in some way….whether it be pushing her, talking to her, or even just looking! Me, I just think she's overreacting, but I wouldn't know if it were true since I'm not in her class this year. Well, if he does like her, I'm just glad he's over me.

"Do you think she likes him back?" I asked curiously to hear her opinion. I personally think she does….why else would she tell us everything that happens with her and Eriol?

"Probably from the signs of it…but I still think Syaoran matches her a lot," Mei Lin, my precious friend…you have caused so much trouble with your crappy cough matchmaking skills. I'll never forget what she did to me…but you readers don't need to know about it. She claims that playboy, popular Syaoran matches Tomoyo. Actually, they do go together, but…not really.

"Here you go again with your matchmaking…" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Hey! Just think of it this way…I'm a cupid from heaven," she grinned mischievously.

"Sure…" I rolled my eyes as she pouted. She seriously needs a guy for herself to keep her busy.

"Candy-grams for sale, get your candy-grams for your crushes!" Ms. Miyamoto called out annoyingly as my eyes brightened up. Ms. Chae, the turtle-like resource (more like useless) teacher makes small packages of candies and chocolates every Valentine's Day for us students to give to people we love.

"Hey, are you getting candy-grams for anyone?" I winked at her as I searched my purse for money.

"Me? Nah…maybe for you guys but that's about it," she shrugged as I 'tsk tsked' at her.

"Aww…we got to go hunting sometime to get you a guy," I nodded enthusiastically as her eyebrows twitched.

"Eww! All guys are perverts!" Here we go again with the "boy's have cooties". Sweetie, you need to grow up.

"Sure, that's just because you've never been closer than a centimetre to one," I pointed out as she crossed her arms childishly.

"No…I…hey!" she attempted to think of something to retort with as she suddenly sat up.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think Eriol would give Tomoyo a candy-gram?" she grinned widely as I frowned, knowing that she just said this to change the topic.

"Maybe…I'm going to buy my honey and you guys some candy-grams first….hold on," I quickly walked to the line before there were too many people.

"Sure, I'll get you, Tomoyo, and Kero each a candy-gram," she clapped her hands together and smiled cutely with a giggle. Aigoo ;; I have such a naïve and cute friend!

We both bought our candy-grams and sat back down at our desks. I of course had a bag full of them since I have to give to all the yummy guys in our class.

"Hey…wouldn't it be great if Syaoran got Tomoyo a candy-gram?" Mei Lin fantasized as she rested her head on her hand.

"I guess….but that'll never happen."

"You know what we could do to help them both?" she raised both her eyebrows up and down as I became afraid of what she had planned.

"What?"

"What about we…give a candy-gram to Tomoyo and write anonymous! Then….we'll lead her into thinking it's Syaoran who gave it to her!" she smiled from ear to ear as I realized that for once, her crazy plans just might work.

"Damn, when it comes to these things, you're a genius." Okay, maybe she's not always a genius when it comes to these things, but at least now she is!

"Of course!" she raised her chin arrogantly as I giggled.

"Do you think this would work though?"

"When the Mei Lin is here, anything would work!" she smirked playfully.

"Sure, how are you going to make the words look like he wrote it though?"

"I…erm….I have my ways," she scrunched up her face, desperately searching her brain for a better plan.

Long, exasperating periods of boring class continued as I spent all my time thinking about this prank.


End file.
